


Experience

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Wesley's not just a stupid kid.
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 2





	Experience

He started off by thinking you were just a stupid kid but you’ve proved yourself to him in the best way you can. Knowing the layout of the bridge isn’t what makes you a grown-up, Wesley, he explained to you once. It’s more than that. It’s experience. You thought he meant he was going to let you stay on the bridge for a while and practise with the control panels, and he did, but afterwards there was a different kind of experience, the kind that people don’t talk about, he explained, but that doesn’t mean it’s not crucial to your development. Education is about all kinds of learning. He suggested that maybe you weren’t ready, maybe you were too young, too immature, but that only made you more determined to prove yourself. When you stripped down you were too angry at him thinking you weren’t mature enough to be embarrassed at your child’s body, and by the time you realised you were naked in front of him, you had shown that you were a man in the most important way, you’d made him moan and gasp, and you knew he had accepted you as one of them, the grown-ups, _Starfleet_.


End file.
